Feelings For You  NxWhite Fanfic
by RockNRollGirl7548
Summary: It has been 3 months since the battle between the two chosen heroes, N and White. Nothing seems to be going right... Will they ever be together or will fate push them apart? Read to find out! Comment please!
1. Thinking of You

_**-Three months after the battle between White and N on top of N's Castle**_

_**N's POV**_

_**It's been three months since the day she beat me. The day the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom battled. My Reshiram and other Pokemon lost but strangely, I wasn't mad. After she beat me and my father, I left, knowing that if I stayed, I would be arrested, just as my father was. My father… such painful memories he has given me. That was the last time I saw her. **_**White…. Not one day has gone by without me thinking about her. Is she okay? What is she doing? Has she forgotten me? These questions race through my head non-stop. **

**A clap of thunder wakes me from my thoughts. I'm riding my Reshiram and clouds are now surrounding us. "Which town did you want me to take you to?" My Reshiram asks as she flies calmly and steadily. "Nuvema Town." the words leave my mouth without my permission. What was I thinking? If I showed up in a town ,people were sure to recognize me and call Looker and the police. But I just had to see her… I had to. **

**Reshiram stays quiet for awhile, as I begin to fall asleep. Reshiram suddenly startled me as I woke with a start. "Sorry to bother you, but the storm is getting pretty bad." just as she said this, I felt drops of water on my neck. Reshiram continued, "I believe it would be wise to stop at this upcoming town. It is hard for me to fly in such harsh conditions." The rain was pouring now. I had to shout above the wind for Reshiram to hear me. "Okay. But stay out of view of people when you land." Reshiram just nods in acknowledgment.**

**Reshiram swiftly lands right outside of Nimbassa. I get off her back and say my thanks as I return her to her PokeBall. As I walked into the city I noticed that no one was out. No wonder, it was pouring rain and it was very windy. I pull my jacket close to me and pull my hat down over my eyes as I walked towards the Pokemon Center. I decided to risk going in since the town seemed pretty empty. **

**Inside, there were about five or six trainers and then the Pokemon Center staff. None of the trainers were paying any attention to me, but were instead paying attention to their Pokemon or watching the news to see when they can go out again. It was amazing, ever since White came into my life, I've noticed that people and Pokemon seem so happy together. White…**

"**May I help you?" While I was thinking about White and Pokemon I guess I wandered up to the front desk. The Nurse Joy looked at me and smiled, waiting for a response. "Um.. Heal my Pokemon please." **

**While I wait for my Pokemon to be healed, I look around. Right away I noticed two trainers sitting at the seats and table towards the front of the Pokemon Center. One of them had blackish- blue, shoulder length hair, with glasses. I instantly recognized him as one of White's friends. He was the one who helped the Champion take away my father. What was his name again? Cheren was it? Ah yes, that sounded correct. He was busy talking to another trainer who I had seen maybe once or twice. I believe his name is Black. White's annoying friend that's a girl wasn't here. It was just the two of them talking with concerned looks on their faces.**

"**Here are your Pokemon." I turned back to the Nurse Joy and took my beloved Pokemon from her. "Thank you for waiting. Please come back again." I just nod, not caring what the Nurse Joy had to say. I turn around and walk towards Black and Cheren. I don't want them to see me, because I'm sure that they would arrest me in a heartbeat. Cheren always gave me looks of disgust whenever he saw me.. Especially when I was anywhere near White. And Black had threatened me, that if I hurt White, then he would come after me..**

**Curious in what the two were talking about, I stood in eavesdropping distance, with my back turned to them. They were deep in conversation so they paid no attention to me. I strained to listen, as the storm outside kept brewing. "She's been different ever since. I don't know what happened that night while I was arresting Ghetsis but something **_**obviously **_**happened." Cheren just looked down in thought after he said this. Black replied after a few minutes. "Well, wouldn't you act different if you had just saved the world from an evil organization? I'm sure she's just shaken up. I mean, it's not like White had feelings for the guy. He's a stupid idiot who doesn't know what the hell he's doing!" **

**Listening to just that little bit of the conversation hurt me. They were probably right.. She probably hates me. But I still have these feelings.. I have never had these feelings before. It is all so new to me. And these feelings were so strong whenever she was near me. Since I have been locked up almost all my life in that one room, I didn't learn many feelings. This is all so new to me..**

**Cheren finally speaks. "Well that's why we both love her right? She knows what she is doing, and we know she would never fall for someone like that." Black chuckles to himself and says, "Well, when we tell her that we love her, there is gonna be some fierce competition between you and me. Not that I mind, cause we both know how much better looking I am!" Cheren laughs and playfully hits Black on the shoulder. "Ha just wait till she picks me! We'll see who is better then!" **

**What is this feeling growing inside me? A grunt once explained jealousy to me. Could this be it? I want to be the only one for White, but hearing these two's conversation, it makes me almost mad and sad.. Does White know what she does to me?**

**All I know is I am going to find out. As soon as this storm lets up, I am going to do everything I can to find her.**

**I look over to the other side of the Pokemon Center and see a couple locking lips with each other. What are they doing? Why do people do things like that, when all it's good for is spreading germs? The couple seems like they are enjoying it though.. This puzzles me. Maybe, one day, White can explain to me why humans do such strange things like this. The couple continue to make contact with their lips and this just makes me wonder why people do that. Maybe someday I shall find out…. **

**White's POV**

**Seriously? This stupid storm had to roll in and keep me stuck in the house. That isn't good. That means more times with my thoughts.. More time thinking about **_**him. **_**Mom has been worried about me lately since I haven't left the house much the past three months. Seeing N leave on his Reshiram out that hole in the wall haunts my dreams. God do I miss him. He's probably forgotten me by now…**

"**White! Dinner!" Mom calls from downstairs. I lazily get up from my bed and head down the stairs. My motivation for anything has been down lately. Ever since that night atop N's Castle I've been almost depressed. Basically ever since N left me crying that night, I have been down in the dumps. And it sucks because I cant get him out of my mind! I don't know why I'm so sad over a guy I will probably never see again. That thought brings a tear to my eye. I brush it away as I sit at the table, waiting on mom.**

"**What's wrong White? You don't look so good.. Again…." she muttered under her breath. "Not hungry." I replied with no emotion in my tone. I quietly got up and went to the window and looked out. The rain was coming down heavily now, and the wind was blowing it all around. I sighed, wishing the storm would go away so that I could get my mind off N and go off and enjoy traveling with my Pokemon.**

**My Serperior was curled up on my bed upstairs. I sure do wish my life was that easy. Just eating and sleeping, and not having a care in the world. That would be the life.**

**As mom ate, she watched me with worried eyes. I haven't told her the real reason why I've been so sad lately. I just let her believe, like Black and Cheren, that I'm shaken up from saving the world. If only they knew these feelings I had for him…**

**N's POV**

**I decided to stay the night at the Pokemon Center, knowing my Reshiram probably couldn't make the trip through the storm. When I awoke, the sun was shining in through the window. I noticed that there were no other trainers here but me. Cheren and Black were gone as well. I stand up and stretch before walking towards the doors.**

**When I get outside I realize that I must have slept in awhile. It was probably around 10:30 in the morning. The sun shines down brightly and warms my face as I watch the town bustling with people. I pull my hat down over my eyes and quickly and quietly get out of the town. **

**Once I am out of sight of people I bring out Reshiram. "Hello. Wow that storm sure let up." my Reshiram says this while looking at the sky. I reply while patting her neck. "It has, hasn't it? Thank you for using your judgment about it yesterday." She lowers her head so I can scratch her neck. She closes her eyes, surely enjoying it.**

**Ever since I was younger I have had the utmost respect for Pokemon. I respect them as individual beings and not just some "pet" or something to battle with. This is why I had wanted to liberate people from Pokemon. But White had showed me that hardly anyone thinks of them like that. My father's allies, Team Galactic and Team Rocket are the people who need to be separated from Pokemon. I was hoping that once I am not wanted by the police, that I can take charge of Team Plasma again. I am still their king after all. If I could start over, I would use Team Plasma to help stop people such as Team Galactic and Team Rocket. I smile to myself, knowing that would make White happy.**

**While I am lost in my thoughts, two female grunts come out through the bushes. One has a worried look on her face and says, "My lord! My lord! Where have you been? Half of Team Plasma has been looking for you!" The other one looks at me, blushes, looks down, and just nods. I just look at them for a minute before replying. "I have been on the run. From the police, that is. And what is the other half of Team Plasma doing?" The grunt looks at me beaming. "Preparing for your return, my lord!"**

**Wow, so Team Plasma is still loyal to me even after they know they have been misled. Well it was reassuring to know that I was still wanted **_**somewhere. **_**"Um thank you for letting me know. You can let the rest of Team Plasma know they can stop searching now. I will return soon enough…" I said as I climbed on Reshiram's back. "What? You aren't returning now?" the shy grunt finally looked up and spoke. I just looked at her. This made her blush and look down again. I wonder why almost any girl I look at turns red in the face and sometimes giggly. "Sorry ladies. I am in the middle of something right now." and with that, Reshiram took off into the sky with me on her back.**

**White's POV**

**Finally! The storm had let up and I can finally go out and begin traveling again. I had slept in a lot this morning so I was anxious to leave. I glance at the clock in the kitchen and see that it reads 10:45. "I'm going now! Bye mom!" I give her a quick hug before running out the door. **

**I call out Zekrom and he roars then looks at me, waiting for a command. "First stop, Castelia City!" I climb on Zekrom's back and pat his neck. "Take your time okay? We are in no rush, and I wanna enjoy the wind in my face and the fresh air." Zekrom just grunts and takes off. I just relax as Zekrom gracefully flies through the sky.**

**In truth, I still don't know what I want to do now. I already beat Alder and became the Champion. Younger trainers sometimes stop me and ask me questions such as; "Where do you train?' What is your secrets to winning?" "What do you fed your Pokemon?" "Do Pokemon like pizza?" "Do you like pizza?" Some questions these trainers ask me, are just plain out random, while other questions I can't necessarily answer. But people asking me questions gets old after awhile. With no evil organization to stop, or no new gym badges win, or no necessary training for the Elite Four, there is not too much you can do. I am considering becoming a Pokemon Ranger but I don't know if I want that as a full time job.**

**In the distance I see large buildings starting to appear. I glance at my watch, it's already noon. Wow how time flies while flying! Heehee. Zekrom lands in front of the Pokemon Center and I get off. "Thanks Zekrom!" Zekrom gently nudges me with his nose and I scratch his chin. "I'll buy you a Casteliacone okay?" Zekrom nudges me again and makes a happy grunting noise. I pat him one more time before putting him back into his Pokeball.**

"**Well I better go get that Casteliacone.." I mutter to myself. As I started walking to the stand, I noticed two grunts. I walked over to them, and when they saw me, their expressions grew nervous. "Please don't arrest us!" one of them said. It was a boy grunt. Neither of the grunts had their hoods on. **_**Probably so no one would recognize them**_**, I thought to myself. "I won't arrest you. I promise. I just want to know what you guys are doing here." The other grunt, a female answered nervously, "L-looking for our k-k-king." My heart went into my throat. **_**So they don't know where he is either… **_**All I could say was, "Oh ok… Well good luck, I guess." And with that I ran. **

**I ran in no particular direction, but I ended up at the end of one of the docks. Tears filled my eyes as I stared out at the ocean. What that grunt had said were like words of finality to me. "He's probably never coming back.." I collapsed to my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks. Serperior came out of his Pokeball on his own and he nudged me with his nose, with concern in his eyes. "Oh Serperior!" I cried as I hugged him close.**

**N's POV**

**Okay I admit It I have been stalling almost all day from going to see her. I mean what am I going to say? Whenever I am near her, she makes me nervous, and makes me want to be a better person. I have been riding Reshiram almost aimlessly all day. It is already sunset and the sky has an orange-red glow to it. I take a deep breath and tell Reshiram, "Okay Reshiram, head to Nuvema Town." Reshiram just nods.**

**Too soon do we get there. Reshiram lands right at the beginning of Route 1. I climb off her and say thanks then return her to her Pokeball. I walk slowly to the first house I see. I peek in the window and see Black, Cheren, and Bianca all sitting at a table talking and drinking what seems to be lemonade**

**No sign of White.. The house at the center of town is the next house I noticed. I walk over and read the mailbox. It reads her last name. I knock and hold my breath. This was my first time ever going to someone's house and knocking on their door. **

**The door opens.**

**An woman who looks a lot like White answers the door. "May I help yo-" One look at me and her face grew scared, almost terrified. No wonder. I am known around Unova as a criminal after all. I take a step towards her. "Ma'am I am just looking for White. Can you tell me where she is?" I ask this trying to sound as innocent as I can, but I notice that she isn't even listening. "You..! You're that criminal!" she says this with a squeak in her voice as she takes a few steps back. "Look, I am not trying to hurt you so please just tell me where White is." I try to keep my voice even, trying to hide my impatience. **

**Her eyes grow wide and scared, finally hearing what I had to stay. "Y-you leave m-my baby alone!" she yells at me, then she turns around and runs to the kitchen. I take another two steps into the house. I see her grab a large frying pan. She looks back at me and grabs the phone. She dials a number and waits. "Cheren! Cheren get over here! Now!" She hangs up and looks at me again, terrified. **_**This is getting out of hand**_**, I think to myself. **

"**Listen ma'am just tell me where White is and I'll leave." I tell her. **_**I will never get why people freak out about someone if they don't even know them. **_**The lady speaks, with her pan in one hand and phone in the other. She says, "Now you leave her alone or else!" **

**Before I can reply, I get tackled from behind. I fall to my knees as I get hit in the stomach. I look up and see Black getting ready to hit me again. I move quickly to the side and try to get up. Black hits me in the stomach again, knocking the breath out of me. The next thing I feel is a rope being wrapped around me. I turn around and see Cheren tying the rope. Bianca is talking to the lady, asking what happened.**

"**Sorry man, I didn't want to do that, but we can't have you escaping now can we?" Black tells me this as he helps me stand. My whole upper body is wrapped in rope and I can't move my arms an inch. Black leads me to a chair and tells me to sit. Then Cheren ties me to the chair. **

**I look around and see that Cheren had taken my Pokeballs, which held my Pokemon, and put them on the table. Now that pissed me off more than Black tackling me. No one separates me from my Pokemon. **_**No one. **_

**Now Cheren is on the xtransciever with someone. I only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "Mmhmm." "Yeah." "We got him." "Hurry up and get down here." "Wow already on your way?" "You want me to get the Champion involved?" "Oh her?" "Yeah okay." "See you in a few, Looker." Cheren hung up and said something to Bianca which I couldn't hear. **_**So it was Looker he was talking to.. **_

**As I watch, Cheren goes and tells Bianca to do something. Bianca picks up her xtransciever from out of her bag, and calls somebody. As she is talking with a person on the xtransciever, she walks outside… Probably so that I can't hear the conversation. **

**Cheren had tied these ropes quite tightly, so I'm growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. All I want to know is what these people are going to do with me and my Pokemon….**

**White's POV**

**It has been a few hours since I was on the dock crying my heart out. I had gotten up and left Castelia, and headed to White Forest, where I am now. I look to the sky and see that the sky is glowing orange and red. Sunset. My Cincinno comes out of her poke ball and climbs on my shoulder. I sigh and scratch behind her ear. **

_**Ring Ring. Ring Ring.**_

**I jump, startled, and almost send Cincinno flying. My xtransciever is ringing from inside my bag. I look at the screen and see that Bianca is calling. I hit the answer button and see her face. Not in the mood to talk, I snap at her. "Bianca what is it? I'm not in the mood right now."**

"**Well hello to you too ms. Grumpy. Anyways we got a problem and we need you A.S.A.P." she says as I stare at her frustrated. **

**A problem? Uh-oh. Now I'm worried. "What happened?" **

"**Some Team Plasma weirdo seemed to have gone to your house and I guess he threatened your mom." She said this as if she wasn't really sure what happened, but she continued, "and then me, Cheren, and Black came and rescued your mom. We got this guy tied up and now we are just waiting for you and Looker."**

"**What? Is my mom alright?" I'm sure mom is fine. She can take care of herself. But I don't know what such the big deal is. It is probably a stupid grunt trying to get revenge for Ghetsis.**

"**Your mom is fine. Now just hurry up and get down here. Looker is already on his way." She said this before hanging up on me.**

**I just stand here for a minute or so. I return Cincinno back to her poke ball. Well, I better get going… I call Zekrom out of his poke ball. "Zekrom! Sorry buddy, but you're gonna be flying us back home." Zekrom just nods and lowers himself so that I can get on his large back. Zekrom lifts us off into the sky heading back home. I wonder what that grunt wanted…**

**Looker's POV**

**I finally arrive at the new champion White's house. I let myself inside and everyone looks up at me. I see the criminal right way and I walk over to him. So they did catch the son of the evil man Ghetsis. The boy looks much like his father but much better looking. He's sure to be a stud with the ladies. **

**I walk over to White's mother, who I have become quite good friends with. "Hello again ma'am. Are you hurt in any way, and did this young man do anything to you?" She looks at me and smiles. I'm sure that she's relieved that someone official, such as myself, is here. "No, I'm alright, and he hasn't even touched me." I just nod, noticing that the boy is looking at me…innocently. **

**I walk over to him, until I am a few steps away. He looks up at me and I look into his green eyes, and see confusion, fear, and even innocence. I very rarely ever see innocence when I look into a criminal's eyes. Strange…**

**Now to begin the questioning. "Your father is Ghetsis correct?" The boy just looks at me and doesn't answer. "Boy, you better answer me." I warned. After another minute or so of silence I start getting frustrated. "Boy, you better answer me or I will make that pretty-boy face of yours not so pretty." I was losing my patience fast, and I haven't even been here five minutes. The boy just looks down, with his hat covering his eyes. I wait a minute… two minutes… three minutes… the boy finally speaks but he keeps looking down with his hat over his eyes. "I-I've been abused, neglected, and hurt before, so no matter what you say, will make me talk against my will." What he said shocked me for a minute. He'd been abused? Neglected? But his smart-ass statement about talking against his will pissed me off. **

"**Listen boy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. Now just answer my questions, and I may un-tie you and put hand-cuffs on you instead. Got it?" I wait another three minutes and he still says nothing. I walk over to White's mother and ask her when White should be getting here. I keep my voice low so that the boy, N, won't hear. "I believe she shall be here any minute." she replies, in a quiet voice. Well, hopefully N will listen to her and answer her questions. Then we can decide what to do with him. **

**I walk behind N, and begin untying the ropes that are wrapped around him and the ropes that are tying him to the chair. He moves his arms and wrists around, obviously grateful to be able to move freely again. He stands up and looks at me confused. I grab his wrists and put the hand cuffs on him. "Sit down boy, or I will tie you to that chair again." N obediently sits down and just stares out the window, lost in his thoughts.**

**I wish White would get here already so that we can bring this criminal to justice. Knowing White, she will be disgusted to see N, because of all the trouble he's caused her. She will surely want to see him behind bars, as much as I do. Hopefully White will be here soon…**

**N's POV**

**I just sit in this chair and wonder what is going to happen to me. I have learned at a young age to do what someone says if they threaten you. My father taught me this very well. If you don't do what someone tell you to do, you shall be beaten. My father gave me some of the worst punishments there is. Such as starving me for days, hitting me with large objects, cutting my arm or leg with a knife, and so much more. That is why I do not try and run from this man. I just sit here, helplessly and accept my fate.**

**I will never understand people. Pokemon have never judged me, but then you have people, like this man, who just wants to throw me into a jail cell for doing what I **_**thought**_** was right. My father had never cared for me, but he led me to believe that he did. He just used me for his own selfish needs. And here I sit, probably never going to be free again, because of him.**

**Well if I look on the bright side, it won't be too much different than growing up in that one room in the castle my whole life. From the time I was born, to the time I turned 16, my father kept me in one room. The only time I was allowed out of that room was to go to the restroom next door. And even then I had to have an escort. I had teachers come in my room everyday to teach me different things. My only friends were the few Pokemon my father gave me. He told me that they were abused by trainers who didn't care. Zorua was my best friend then, and he still is to this day. Except he is now a Zoroark. **

**Thinking of my Pokemon I look at the table where my Pokemon, in their poke balls, were left last. All of a sudden I hear a **_**swoosh**_** and a dragon's roar come from outside.**

**White's POV**

**I finally get back to my hometown. By the time I get here the stars and moon are already in the sky. Zekrom swiftly lands in front of my house with a **_**swoosh. **_**He then roars, loud enough to wake the whole town. I return him to his Poke ball as I begin walking towards the familiar door that leads into the house. **

**Immediately, as soon as I open the door, I see absolutely amazing green eyes lock with mine, as I lose my breath. We hold each other's gaze for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. It was only me and **_**him **_**in the room. I didn't feel anyone's gaze on me except his, but I knew they were all staring at me, waiting. Butterfrees fluttered in my stomach as my breathing became fast and abrupt. I knew that if I ran over to him now, like I wanted to, it would look bad. Looker, my mother, and even my friends would never accept, or allow me to be with a "criminal." **

**But I just miss him so much, it's not even funny. What if he doesn't feel the same? Well hell, there is only one way to find out… But if I show any affection for him in front of everyone, they will think of me as a traitor who is flirting with the enemy. The super hot enemy. The absolutely gorgeously handsomely hot enemy. **_**Well hell…**_

**All these thoughts had passed through my head within a few seconds. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran over to him with tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. He lifted his handcuffed hands up, so that I could get under his arms and get to him. He brought his handcuffed hands down so that his arms were wrapped around my waist. I just sat on his lap and pushed myself as close to him as I could. He just held me and stroked my hair whispering that it's going to be okay and that he's so glad that I'm here. He is just so sweet. God did I miss him. **

**The tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I put my hand on his neck pulling him closer to me, as I put my head on his shoulder and cried into his neck. He continued stroking my hair but he fell silent. Soon enough, I realized everyone was quiet and all you cold hear was my rapid breathing and soft sobs.**

**I pull back from N, realizing that everyone was staring at me and him. **_**Well of course they are. The one hero they trusted, which would be me, is in the arms of a so-called criminal, crying like she's dying tomorrow… **_**As I thought this, I look looked at all the faces of the people around me. **

**Bianca's mouth is hanging open in shock. She looks pretty pale, but I don't know if that is because of me, or the lighting in the house. Looker glares at me once, then turns his gaze towards N, only his gaze towards N is a lot more angered. My mother has tears in her eyes, and she has a shocked, scared look on her face, as if N is going to stab me in the back at any moment. I was afraid to look at the other two. I can't imagine what they are thinking right now. I force myself to look at them, afraid that all I will see is hatred. Black looks at me, with a very sad look in his eyes. He then turns his gaze to N, and his eyes start to boil with hatred. I then look at Cheren. Cheren doesn't even make eye contact with me. He just stares at N with hate and anger. What have I done? **_**Hopefully you all will forgive me one day….**_

**N's POV**

**When she walked through that door, I swore she was an angel. **_**My angel**_**. We had locked eyes for what seemed forever, but before I knew it, I saw her running towards me. I had lifted my arms so that I could put them around her, for they are still handcuffed together. She sat on my lap and silently cried, so I tried comforting her as best I could. I had never had to comfort another human before, so this was a first. I was still in shock that she was actually here. She then pulled away from me after a few minutes. She sat up, still sitting on my lap, with my arms around her waist. She looked around at everyone else in the room. **

**I looked at the others too. Cheren, Black, and Looker looked at me as if they all wanted to murder me right then and there . I held each of their gaze for a few seconds each. Then I turned my attention to White. She was looking at them with tears in her eyes still. Looker was the first to break the echoing silence.**

"**What the hell is going on here? N, what the hell did you do to White? Did you threaten her? Did you force her to do something and if she didn't do it, she knows you would hurt her? Is that it boy? Did you force her to love you?"**

_**Love.**_

**I have heard that word but I don't know what it really means. But what I am certain of is, what he is accusing me of was not forced. Can love happen without it being forced to happen? No one had ever bothered to teach me, and here I have this idiot accusing me of making her love me. **

**I just stare up at Looker's cold eyes, knowing that no matter what I say, he will just ignore and accuse me of more things. I just tighten my hold on White. **_**Whatever happens tonight, whether they take me away tonight or not, I will not leave here without telling White how I feel…**_

**White's POV**

**After hearing Looker's accusations it took me a minute to find my voice. The tension was rising. N tightened his arms around me knowing that he was probably expecting the worse. All he has ever known his whole life was pain and possibly misery. I take a deep, shaky breath before saying anything. "Listen everyone," I look everyone in the eyes before continuing, "he did **_**not**_** force me or threaten me to do anything. In fact, this is the first time we have seen each other ever since our battle at the castle." **

**My mom looks at me and is the first to speak. "So after he left you crying on the top of the castle that night, that's why you have been so depressed lately. It was **_**him. **_**Not the fact that you had just saved the world." I just nod, not knowing what else to say. **

**Cheren and Black just look at me in disbelief. Afraid to look them in the eyes, I look at Bianca instead. She is grinning. She gave me a thumbs up, and I couldn't help but smile. She **_**did**_** tell me that N and I would make a cute couple. She told me that after the time in Chargestone cave. **

**I feel N's chest rumble behind me as he spoke and I turned around to look at him. He looked at me while he spoke, though he was talking to everyone else. "I would **_**never**_** hurt White. She means a lot to me. More than you guys probably know. She is the first person who has ever meant something to me. I would do **_**anything **_**for her. S-she's the reason I want to change my ways. She's my angel." **

**I felt myself blushing as I just stared into those gorgeous eyes of his. Then out of no where I hear Looker say, "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a load of bull. I'm taking him away to be where he belongs. With his father." And with that Looker grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from N. He told Cheren and Black to hold me back and they did. I struggled to get out of their grasp, to get to N, but they didn't let go. N stood up and started to walk towards me when Looker got in the way. "Boy you are coming with me. Go out the door." When N didn't move after a minute, Looker slapped him. **

**The slap didn't seem to hurt N too much. I am sure his father did far worse to him when he was younger. After that slap I struggled against Cheren and Black. They let me go, probably because they don't like doing anything that upsets me. I ran and stood between N and Looker. Looker looked pissed. **

**My mother broke the silence after a minute. "N, you said you are willing to change your ways correct?" N looked over my shoulder to look at my mother. "More than anything ma'am." My mom hesitantly smiled, "White, are you willing to take responsibility to show him the correct ways of people and Pokemon?" I looked at my mother and replied in almost a whisper, "I would do anything." My mom sincerely smiled then. "Looker, I do believe if N is willing to change, and White is willing to how him the way, that N has a second chance and should not be arrested." I beamed at mother. Looker just looked at my mother puzzled. **

**He then said, "But he committed a very bad crime. And don't forget that he was planning to take over the world." I interrupted him before he could say more. "You don't understand, Ghetsis was using N for his own selfish plans. He raised N to believe that Pokemon and people should be separated." I then explained how N had grown up in his one room and how Ghetsis had planned to use him to rule the world himself. **

**After I finished all Looker said was "I see…" **

**N's POV**

**I began tearing up when White began explaining my past. She didn't only bother to learn about my past, but she also cared about what had happened and how it affects me now. She truly is amazing, Once she finished explaining a tear slid down my cheek. No one has ever cared for me like this before. **

**Looker then looked up at me and said, "If I were to let you go boy, how do I know that you won't run away back to Team Plasma and plan some new scheme as revenge? What if you decide to ignore what White has to say and you make up some new evil plan?" I just smirked at Looker. **

**Before replying to Looker I needed to ask White something. "White," she turned around and looked me in the eyes with her beautiful large blue eyes. "Yes?" she said softly. Suddenly I got really nervous. "W-will you come with me back to my castle and b-be my pr-princess?" I looked at her hoping that she would say yes.**

**White looked at me genuinely surprised but a big smile came over her face. She went under my arms because I'm still handcuffed and she hugged me tightly. She then pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said, "I would love to." She then pulled away from me and went over to her mother. Her mother sighed and hugged White. Once the hug was over her mother looked at me and said, "I need to approve first. What does her um… being your princess mean exactly?" **

**I smirked as Looker came over and began taking the handcuffs off. As he did that I replied to White's mother. "Well she lives with me and-" she then interrupts me, "What? Live with you? You guys are what 17? 18? And where would you guys live? And does this mean you two are getting married? Please tell me no." I look at White before replying. "I am 18 and White is 17, almost 18 I think. And well her living with me is part of it. We would live in my castle with the grunts working for me and her. And in modern terms I guess you could say she is my 'girlfriend' just living with me. And if we were getting married, then I would have said White is going to be my queen, because currently I am still Team Plasma's king." **

**White's mother just looks at me for a minute lost in thought. "Okay I guess as long as White is okay with it and wants to… You **_**will **_**have separate bedrooms right?" I chuckle to myself and simply say "Of course." Once the handcuffs are off my wrists I go behind White and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles.**

**After a few minutes we were all outside. I called Reshiram out of her Pokeball and patted her on the nose. White hugged everyone and said goodbye. I informed White's mother that grunts would be by in the morning to pick up her stuff. Looker is still pissed that I was able to get away and not be arrested. Cheren and Black both give me looks full of hatred and anger now, and Bianca seems genuinely happy for us. White's mother apologized for freaking out about me earlier and I just thanked her for allowing White to come with me. I just busied myself with petting Reshiram while White said her final goodbyes.**

**After a few minutes I helped White get on my Reshiram. I got on and sat in front of her. She held on to my waist tightly as Reshiram took off into the night sky. She didn't ride Zekrom because we have been apart for so long that we just wanted to be together as much as possible. After about 30 minutes of being on Reshiram in the sky, White began falling asleep so I pulled her to sit in front of me so that I can hold her while she slept. She slept the whole way to the castle.**

**When we got there the sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. "Love, we are here. Wake up." I lightly shake her as she opens her eyes and looks up at me. She smiles and sits up then hugs me tightly. I slide off Reshiram and carry White bridal style into the castle. A grunt comes up to me and returns Reshiram for me, since my hands are full. When I walk into the castle, all the Grunts, a couple hundred to be exact, are lined up, awaiting my return. I smile, glad to be home. I smile at the grunts as I pass by. They are all surprised to see that their former enemy is now in the arms of their king. White, shocked to see all the grunts, just blushes as the grunts begin cheering that I am back, with someone to rule by my side.**

**I carry White to **_**our room. **_**"Um N? I thought you told my mom that we would have separate bedrooms." I look down at her and laugh. "She doesn't know that now does she?" And this is hopefully the beginning of our lives together. The beginning of my life with **_**my love. **_

**I set White down on our king sized bed with a canopy. She stands up and puts her hands around my neck and on the back of my head. I put one hand on her back and pull her closer to me, as I place my other hand on he back of her head. I don't even need to imitate the way the man held the girl in the Pokemon Center the other day. It just feels so natural and right.**

**White closes the distance between our lips, and before I know it, our lips are together, passionately. I hold her close as our lips gently move together. **_**This just feels so right…**_** White breaks our lip contact and pulls me to the bed. She gently pushes me on the bed, so that I'm laying down. She crawls up next to me and rests her head on my chest. This is the best feeling in the world. Being with the one you care about so much. **_**White Harmonia…**_**maybe she will like the sound of that as much as me… I gently stroke her hair as I picture our future together. **

_**N and White Harmonia…**_


	2. There For You

White's POV

I woke up to an unfamiliar bed. I must admit that it was quite comfortable, so I just lay there on my back for a minute trying to remember what had happened the night before. The memories from all of yesterday flash through my mind. I suddenly sit up and look over to my left, and I see N sleeping soundly beside me. His beautiful green hair is spread out over the pillow, while he breathes evenly. His face just looks so innocent, almost child-like. Just the sight of him takes my breath away. Well, I'm sure that any girl that sees him loses their breath. Speaking of which, I better keep an eye on those female grunts…

N shifts silently besides me as I lay back down quietly. I turn on my side so that I can watch him sleep. I see some light coming in from the huge stain-glass window on the other side of the room. It must be at least 7 in the morning.

With the light coming in the room now, I take this chance to look around the room from the bed. We are laying on a huge king sized bed, with dark purple sheets. There is a canopy over the bed, so it gives the bed a more romantic feel. Over to my right, about 20 feet away from the bed, is an archway to a bathroom. I bet its really big_._ To my left, on the other side of the bed is the rest of the bedroom. It is absolutely _huge._ The room is probably about 130 feet across from wall to wall. The ceilings are really high up. The ground has wood floors and there is a large, expensive looking rug in the middle of the floor.

From what I can tell, we are probably the second to last floor up. If I remember correctly from when I came here last time, the throne room was on the top floor. I close my eyes, remembering the battle that happened there. I don't know how long I laid there with my eyes closed, thinking but the next thing I know is a feel N moving right next to me. The next thing I know is feeling his lips against my cheek. "Good morning, love." he whispered, lips brushing against my ear.

I open my eyes, only to see his face looking back at me with a huge, beautiful grin. "Morning." I mumble as I lean into him and kiss him. It was a gentle, sweet kiss.. at first. The kiss became a little more aggressive when our lips started crushing against each other. He pulled back after a few minutes, both of us panting and trying to catch our breath. Damn, he was a good kisser!

N then leans towards me again, kisses my forehead, then pulls away and climbs off the bed. He walks to a huge dresser-like thing, as I watch him. Oh Arceus! He doesn't have a shirt on! You can't tell since he seems so scrawny under his white jacket, but he's got muscles. He turns towards me, and oh Arceus! He's got a six pack! I just stare taking in his perfectly built body. N just looks at me, probably wondering why I'm staring.

"White, love? Are you alright? What are you staring at?" N asks with an innocent, puzzled look on his face. I mentally shake myself and snap my eyes up from his body and look him in the eyes. Poor thing, he must not know that girls are crazy over guys with bodies like his. I finally manage a reply, "Sorry… I was just…..checking you out?" I didn't know how else to explain it. N gave me an even more puzzled and confused look. He walked back over to the bed, and sat down right next to me.

"Checking… me…out?" N asks curiously. I just nod, not knowing how to explain. "What does that mean, White?" I take a deep breath, thinking about how I'm going to reply, and after a minute I finally respond. "Um…that means that I was…observing how you look, and I like what I saw?" I said the last part in a question, not knowing if I was explaining it right. I tried reading his expression but it just stayed blank.

"N?" I ask worried that I offended him somehow. After a minute or so he replies. "I don't get it. You were looking at my body," he gestures to his chest and stomach area, "and you like what you saw?" He meets my eyes and I look down, blushing. I just nod. He then continues, "Doesn't everyone look like this?" I look up at him and try to suppress a giggle, but fail. He looks at me and slightly frowns before continuing, "Well I know females have a bigger chest then males, but still.." Another giggle escapes my mouth.

How can someone be so naive and hot at the same time? I guess no one ever taught him that not everyone has an amazing body like him. "N, only a few people have a body like yours. And the people who do, are very lucky, and well… hot." N gave me another confused look and said, "Does that mean you are cold?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. N looked like he had a headache, due to all this confusion. He then replies, "Well, you said I was hot, so that means you are cold right?" He then feels his forehead with his hand and then said, "I do feel a little warm, but not hot."

I can't hold in my laughter as N pulls his hand down from his forehead. "Did I say something?" N asks now sounding a little hurt. I pull him into an embrace and try to catch my breath from laughing. _He is so naive. _I pull back and look him in the eyes. "No N, hot doesn't mean you _feel_ hot, but you are…handsome. Look absolutely amazing. Every girl wants you." N's eyes grow wide finally understanding. "Oh I get it.. I think. Well does that still mean you are cold" I giggle again, then continue explaining, "No, I am not cold. Hot is the only word like that to tell someone that you think they look amazing."

N sighed and all he said was, "Oh…well then you are pretty dang hot." he chuckled as he saw my cheeks turn red. I looked up at him and said, "No N, you're the hot one." I brush some of his bangs aside and lean in to kiss him.

Before our lips touch, two Zoroarks run into the room through the door. We pull back surprised. I instantly recognize the smaller of the two as my Zoroark who I call Zozo. Mine is smaller because mine is a female, and N's is a male. N's Zoroark is named Ark. They run up cheerfully and nudge us. N laughs and scratches both our Zoroarks under the chin. Ark makes some growling noises as he talks to N. N instantly frowns and says "How do you know?" Ark explains and N just nods and turns to me, with a scared look in his eyes.

"What is it N?" I ask nervously. He looks at me, almost as if he is going to break down in tears. He then takes a deep breath and replies. "White, it isn't safe anymore. I will protect you at all costs…" He looks down and pats Zozo mindlessly. Scared I ask, "N what happened?" He finally looks up at me after a minute with tears in his eyes. I know what he was going to say even before he said it.

"My father is coming after you."

Ark's POV

Me and Zozo, ran into my best friend, N's, room. N seemed preoccupied with his mate, my former enemy, but we interrupted them anyways. Zozo stayed by my side and let N scratch her chin, as he scratched mine too. He knows exactly where all the good spots are.

I wake up out of my daze and begin telling N what I had heard. N is the only one of his kind that understands creatures like me. Zozo just stands by me, nervous, knowing that her companion, White, is in danger. N's face grows scared. I hold my breath, not liking when my best friend is uncomfortable or scared.

Zozo leans into me and we put our noses together. We have known each other for awhile now, but this is the firs time we have been on rather friendly terms with each other. She is nervous as N breaks the news to White. Zozo is very close to her companion, just like how I am with N.

After I told N what happened, concern, fear, and even anger showed in his bright green eyes. He asked me how I knew and I explained, willing to tell him anything hat may help him save his mate. I explained that his father's Bouffalant ran away from him and came back home to the castle. Bouffalant was scared, knowing that if his trainer gets a hold of him, he will be severely punished. Bouffalant had escaped from where the police were keeping all of Ghetsis's other Pokemon. Ghetsis's other Pokemon are loyal to him, but Bouffalant was through with Ghetsis. Once Bouffalant told me and Zozo this, we ran up the many stairs to N's bedroom.

After I explained the details to N, and how his mate is in danger, I walked out of the room, allowing N and his mate to be alone. Zozo followed behind me closely, as I exited the room. Me and Zozo have grown quite attached, especially since we are the only two Pokemon of our type, that we have seen.

I walked down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and sat down on the bed in mine and N's room. Our old room, that is. I close my eyes and picture years ago, when me and N were stuck in this room, with only each other for company, and occasionally some other Pokemon too. We would play tag, hide and seek, and he even showed me how to ride a skateboard. It was hard since I was a Zorua back then, and my legs could barely touch the ground when I was on the board, but it was fun, nevertheless.

Some days we would just talk, and wonder what lays outside this room of ours. He would always show me books, that showed stuff of the "outside world." There wasn't many books with stuff from the outside though, because Ghetsis had been very careful on what books N could read. I hated Ghetsis ever since I laid eyes on him.

"Um, Ark?" I snapped my eyes open. Zozo woke me from my memories. She was on the bed next to me. She has a beautiful voice. It's very soft, and has a wonderful melody to it, so I don't mind talking with her.

"Yes? Are you okay?" I ask her this, knowing that she must be upset that White is in danger. "Oh…Um.. Yes I am okay.." she says this and sighs. She is somewhat shy so I stay quiet and wait for her to continue. She looks up at me and I look into her eyes. Her eyes are a spectacular green color, unlike my light blue eyes. She also has dark, full eyelashes, which are somewhat rare to Pokemon.

She continues after I don't reply, "Well.. I was hoping you could tell me what happened with Ghetsis when you were a Zorua, and when N was just a pup… Or a child, as the humans say." I blink a couple of times, taking in what she asked. I haven't talked about this with anyone besides N. Not even N's other Pokemon, my teammates.

"Oh well okay… It's kind of a long story.." she looks at me with all of her attention, her eyes wide, and ears perked. And with that I begin the story of mine and N's past…

"Well I guess I will start from before me and N met…" I say. "Okay." Zozo says, in almost a whisper.

"It all begins when I was hunting for food. I was a wild Pokemon back then.. A Zorua with hardly any experience battling, except for weaker wilder Pokemon in the wild. The only batting I ever did was to defend myself against others. Anyways, one day I was in the woods in the middle of summer, taking a nap on a grassy area, with sun shining through the trees in that one spot. My guard was down, because I was well, about four and a half years old. I woke up to the noise of footsteps. When I opened my eyes, I saw a Bisharpe standing in front of me.

"He attacked me, and the attack sent me flying into a tree. I got up and shook myself, and prepared to attack back. Too late… I was hit again and again. He gave me no mercy. He attacked me until I fainted. But right before I had fainted, I saw a green haired man, with an evil, despicable smile.

"I woke up in a large, empty room. The only thing in the room was me, and one door on the other side of the room. I slowly got up, sore from being beaten by that Bisharpe. As soon as I took one step towards the door, it swung open, revealing the same man I saw in the forest.

"Ghetsis." Zozo whispered. I just nodded, then continued, "I was scared, not knowing what he was going to do. There were three men behind him, wearing the same clothes. They wore masks over their face, and were somewhat scary looking. I later found out that they were the Shadow Triad… Ghetsis then spoke to the Triad, explaining what he was going to do. 'Watch and learn gentlemen. The way to get N to be a future King, is to make sure he thinks that trainers abuse their Pokemon. And what I am about to do, is make it look like this Zorua has been abused by a former trainer.' Ghetsis had just laughed after he said

this, and with that, his Pokemn attacked me, and hurt me so bad I didn't think I was going to make it.

"I believe that even after I was fainted, they continued beating me. I woke up in the arms of a young green haired boy, who would soon become my best friend. 'Hello little guy. I'm N.' When N said this, I instantly liked the guy. Me and him were about the same age, so we instantly grew attached. A few minutes after N had said this, Ghetsis had walked in. N looked up and a scared look grew on his face. N then spoke and said, 'Father, look what the Triad brought. Why he so hurt?' Ghetsis instantly snapped at him an said, 'Do _not_ call me father! I already told you to call me Ghetsis you worthless boy!' Tears began forming in N's eyes but he held them in. 'S-sorry Ghetsis..' Ghetsis then slapped N across the face.

"Tears were now rolling down his cheeks but he didn't make a sound. Ghetsis then spoke again, 'Look at me N!' N lifted his tear streaked face up and looked at his father. Ghetsis then made an evil smile, glad to have such power over someone. He then spoke again, 'That Pokemon is hurt because its trainers hurt it and beat it. Do you like that N?' 'No…' N whispered. 'Don't you think people and Pokemon should be separated so that people can't harm them anymore.?' N didn't say anything for a minute, thinking. He finally replied, 'Yes..' 'Good.' Ghetsis said and with that, he walked out.

"After the door shut and locked, N let out a sigh and let the tears roll down his cheeks freely now. By now, he was used to being slapped and yelled at, but it still hurt each time. After a few minutes of mindlessly petting me and crying, N began checking me over. I had a deep gash on my side and on my back. My front left paw felt broken, and my right ear was torn. My tail had lots of little cuts and my whole body just felt so sore. I was bruised all over. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"N then began nursing me back to health to the best of his ability. He was four and a half after all. He bandaged my wounds, and put colorful band-aids on my smaller cuts. He wrapped my ear up, and made a sling-like thing for my broken paw. He took extra care to try and not make my sore spots hurt.

After he was done with fixing me up, he carried me to his bed and laid me down on the pillow. He laid on the bed next to me and was gently petting me where I wasn't wounded. Before we knew it we were best friends for life. Shortly after we got on the bed we fell asleep."

"Wow." Zozo said. She had been listening to me intently the whole time. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." She had tears in her eyes as she nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back and sighed, glad to finally have someone else to talk about my past with. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "What happened after that?"

"Well, me and N grew to be best friends. We both lived in his room until he turned sixteen, I think. I was about to turn sixteen when he became King. I only left that room when he left, which was when me and him were to be bathed, or go to the bathroom. I got fed when he was fed too. We had Pokemon come and go. Not one stayed with us more than a month. I believe Ghetsis gave them to the grunts… And well we basically only had each other."

Zozo then speaks up "I think it is a good thing you guys were there for each other. You two are so close. You can tell, even when me and White were battling you two. I hope we can stop Ghetsis together…" she says this as she leans into me and rubs her head against mine.

"So do I…." I whisper


End file.
